Boys Like Girls
by bBsya-aJa
Summary: All Night Long Challenge Fic. Because lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.
1. Author's Note

Hello! bBsya-aJa here!  
Alright, basically this story is a short one, won't be longer than seven or ten and well, a friend of mine thought it would be a good one.  
This is an All Night Long Challenge, which means I'm going to _try_ staying up all night long to try and finish the story, which is why I've put a time at the the beginning of every chapter, which indicates the time I completed the chapter.  
This concept should be new and the first of its kind but I'm sorry if anyone else has tried it before, just tell me and I'll change this part.  
Um, it's got lemons in it, obviously from the M rating and it's kinda my first so if you're willing and brave enough to wade through this kind of weak stuff, then wade away:

-- bBsya-aJa

P.S.: The title of the story and its chapters are the derived from an American band with the same name and their new album, _Boys Like Girls_.


	2. The Great Escape

**_Boys Like Girls _**by**_ bBsya-aJa_**

**10:32 P.M.**

**The Great Escape**

-

I open my eyes, feeling the heat of the morning sun on my eyelids. I try to sit up but my head was conducting its own marching band like it always did whenever I get hangovers. Proof that I had had great night. The bass drum, I could sense, was having a party of its own.

Instinctively, I grope around the bed, my hand finally coming into contact with bare flesh. I turn my head slightly, just enough to catch sight of a guy, with sandy blonde hair – and definitely naked – asleep on his stomach.

Slowly, I sit up and scowl. What had happened last night?

Oh yes, the Ipswich High party. It had turned out to be much better than anything Spenser could have ever hoped to organize, even with the large pocket money. I crawl around the room, locating discarded clothes as I went.

What was the guy's name again? I wonder as I walk down the hallway of his battered apartment building. The walls needed fresh paint, the carpet had holes every few meters and the lights kept flickering. Then again, who cared? He would wake up with the same pounding headache, or worse. He would wonder why he was naked and if he remembered, would ponder on my name. Then he would give up and move on with his life within five hours, tops.

Isn't that how the young adults of Ipswich live their lives after all?

I catch a cab back to the dorms, ignoring the dirty looks from my fellow female schoolmates and the lecherous grins from the male ones. They are part and parcel of my life at Spenser, during the two and a half years that I have spent here. Another eighteen months and I'm out. Do I hear the trumpets blasting again? This time I relish it.

I climb the stairs, hoping to avoid the students who usually use the most convenient way of getting between levels at eight o'clock in the morning: speedy elevators. Just as I am about to retreat into the safety of my own room where I would probably skip school for the day to nurse my hangover, the familiar outline of a being leaning three doors away catches my eyes and I smile.

"Reid!" The boy addressed smirked at me. "What're you doing here?"

"Heard there was a party down at Maloney Fields last night. Was it any good?"

"Was a helluva lot better than the one at the Dells, that's for sure."

He walks closer, coming so close I could hear his every breath.

"You know I love a good party…" He nuzzles my neck, warm lips pressing down my throat. I fight the urge to throw my head back and moan.

"You would have stood out." I tell him.

He pulls back reluctantly as the school bell shrieks in the distance, declaring a five-minute countdown to the start of class.

"What – the infamous Reid Garwin can't skip a class to spend some time with his favourite girl?" I tease.

He sighs, placing an arm over my right shoulder on the wall. "You know it. Unfortunate that skipping class is no longer an option for me. That fucknut's gonna expel me if he even suspects I've been outta class."

I shrug. Vice-Provost Gerrard took his job more seriously than the Provost did since he believes that it's his job to play bad cop while the Provost would take on a more benevolent role as head of the school. At least that's what he thinks we think. The whole school knows he thinks Higgins stole the position from him.

Fucknut.

"Well, I'll see you later then," slyly hinting.

"Nah, can't. Got some things I gotta do." He looked frustrated.

I nod and he walks away.

Before you can make the mistake of thinking that I am his girlfriend, perish the idea because you're not even close! In fact, I must be the only girl in Spenser proud of her single status.

But prior to the exact definition of my relationship with Reid Garwin, allow me to introduce myself: My name is Jersey Johnson and I am seventeen years old.

-


	3. Dance Hall Drug

_**Boys Like Girls **_by_** bBsya-aJa**_

**1:17 A.M.**

**Dance Hall Drug**

-

My name is Jersey Johnson and I am seventeen years old.

I was dumped here in Ipswich when I was fourteen by my high-roller of a father. I didn't have a mother; I had nannies, which suited me just fine. When he told me I was to attend a private school, I accepted it. It seemed to fit with the role of being rich and young. However, instead of being placed amongst the Upper-East Siders in Manhattan, NYC like I had assumed I would, he had sent me _here_, this insanely _boring_ town.

I mean, the nearest center for entertainment was a _biker bar_. How the hell was a girl to have some fun?

_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off…_ that song had been playing on the radio repeatedly. Ironically, it was exactly the opposite for me.

For _fun_, I took my clothes at least four times a week and offered myself to the Ipswich boys.

For _fun_, I spent countless hours under the likes of Reid Garwin, moaning and screaming their names, all depending on how much they sexually stimulate me.

I wonder what my Dear Old Daddy would have thought of that.

For a record, I am proud to say that I have laid with all four Sons of Ipswich.

As strange as it may seem, Pogue Parry had me first. He claimed my virginity when we were fourteen. It had been a mutual decision; he wanted to get laid and I needed to know what sex was like. We were clumsy and inexperienced but the deal was sealed once he slid into me. It was… painful to say the least but enjoyable all the same.

Second had been the Casanova reincarnate himself. He had me at sixteen. Reid Garwin was probably the most intense of all the boys I had lain with. He might be an asshole outside of the bedroom but once you got into it, Reid could drive you crazy. He was impatient yet careful. He liked it rough but was probably gentler than half of the Ipswich boys in the way he handled me.

Caleb was third. The day before he met his current girlfriend, we had spent the night nestled in his sweat-soaked sheets. Caleb was sensitive and sweet, always asking for permission before he did things. I was rather fond of him while it lasted. His present sweetheart though… I honestly had no idea how they hit it off. Despite being the most levelheaded of them all, Caleb was in no way a lesser hormonal teen yet it seemed that they had hardly stepped within a ten-foot radius of a bed.

Not that it was a compulsory matter; my sexual escapades with Reid had taught me that much. The Blonde Wonder really _did_ make things happen, anywhere, anywhen.

My personal favourite, however, was the last and the youngest of them all; Tyler 'Baby Boy' Simms. After Caleb, I _had_ thought about him but then dropped the idea. It was too implausible. Tyler had been never been known for having the balls to ask a girl out, much less getting some action, or at least that's how the rumor goes. Gah! It was definitely the most exaggerated piece of bull I had heard in my life, at least that's how I thought when I was done with him.

It was his eighteenth birthday and Reid had wanted to do something for him. Now usually, when a guy does something for his best mate's eighteenth birthday, it shows how thoughtful he is. The favour Reid had asked of me was unusual but not unheard of. I had firmly refused at first but thinking about the blue-eyed brunette panting in my ear as I drove him to the point of orgasm undeniably set loose thousands of fluttery little butterflies in my stomach.

So Reid had brought him to my room; the first time I had let any boy come in since Pogue. I remember his expression as he stood at the threshold; a comical combination of widened eyes and jaws reaching somewhere around his knees before I had strutted over in my black lace lingerie and kindly closed his mouth up.

I had put in a little more effort than usual for him. My dark grey eyes were lined with kohl, giving me a more alluring approach. The room was lit by hundreds of lighted candles and the sheets were a red silk as were the pillows, a birthday present from an old acquaintance in Italy.

Tyler hadn't moved from the doorway as he took in the surroundings before his eyes stopped on me. He looked positively terrified. I wanted to laugh. What guy wouldn't have wanted to be in his position now, to have a friend like Reid?

"C'mon Tyler." Reid had urged, pushing him forward. "Time to get it going."

When Tyler hadn't budged, Reid had stepped forward. "She doesn't bite." He grinned at me, stroking my face. Like always whenever our eyes met, a connection was sparked and Reid leaned in to kiss me. "See?" He said as soon as we pulled apart, as if trying to convince Tyler that the tiger in the cage wouldn't devour him the second he set afoot inside.

Tyler shook his head. By now I was impatient. It was ten-thirty and the show wasn't getting on the road. Had I wasted my lovely scented candles for nothing? I growled, reaching for his hand and pulling him towards me. He stumbled over, eyes wide and curious. Looking into them one last time I closed my eyes and pressed my crimson lips against his. He stood, hands at his side and motionless and just as I was about to end it there and declare him a gone case, his lips began to response and his hands shyly encircled around my waist.

Reid, sensing that his job was done, moved out and shut the door with a smirk. Alone with Tyler, I moved him towards the bed, planning to get it over and done with as soon as possible. However, sensing that Reid had left, Tyler began to take a little more control. His hands were eager - sliding up and down my back, tousling my hair – as was his mouth, which had begun to suck softly on my neck.

Despite my mind demanding that I give him complete control, I finally decided that he would have to fight for the domination of our little rendezvous. Pushing him onto the bed, I climbed on top of him. Within the next five seconds, pieces of clothing were thrown across the room with no more thought given to them until next morning.

Straddling him at the waist, I kissed him again; his lips were addictive, damnit! Trailing kisses along his jawline and down his torso, I smiled widely as I listened to his moans, stirred from the way I was grinding against him. I moved further down and his head lifted from the pillow to watch where I was going. I could see his eyes widen as my mouth started to close around his member. I made sure to keep eye contact with him, feeling the need to watch his reaction to reach some kind of release of my own.

As soon as he felt the hot walls of my mouth around him, he let out a guttural groan. I continued to suckle at his growing erection.

"Jersey." He moaned.

I was surprised that he knew my name and then I wasn't. The deep sounds coming from his throat were making me aroused. "Don't… s-stop…" He hissed.

As if assuring him, I sucked harder, my hands making up for what I couldn't fit. By the way his hands were clenched into fists, balled at his sides, I knew that he was reaching his peak. He came soon after, shouting, as his juices spilled into my mouth. Swallowing them, I kissed him, giggling as his hand started to roam, kneading my breasts, down my back, squeezing my butt.

"Tired, loverboy?" I asked.

"Hardly." He replied, pressing his lips to mine again. "The night's just begun."

-


End file.
